Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage
by DamagedGlasses
Summary: Fem Naru. Chased into the Forest of Death, Naruko stumbles upon a secret cavern full of knowledge of old techniques used thousands of years ago. Read as she travels the world on her quest of awakening the world of magic, meeting new friends and allies, and having vengeance against her family.
1. Treasure Trove of Knowledge

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

For most children, they see their birthday as the day when they are the sole attention of others and are given gifts that let them feel loved.

For a little girl of five-years old named Naruko Uzumaki, this is not the deal. She saw her birthday as the day where people had their sole attention on her, but she certainly didn't feel loved while she has only had the pleasure of being stabbed, beat, poisoned, and left to ultimately begin to heal. Today, October 10, was no different and lead to Naruko being chased out of the village by a big group of drunk and angry villagers where she is ultimately caught and beaten by the ninja of the group.

As she lay bleeding, she vaguely remembered being chased to an area that she had overheard from many of the people following her called the Forest of Death. She ran recklessly through it with only the Jonin of the mob still staying at her tail, the other civilians and lower level ninja being too frightened to go in to the dark forest which housed many creatures.

As much as she had tried, Naruko couldn't escape her pursuers for long and got taken down by a hand grabbing her. This lead the now four Jonin to beating her until she couldn't tell left or right from her path of agonizing pain. They used techniques on her ranging from burning parts of her body with **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **and one of the Jonin almost hitting her heart with his arm covered in electricity that seemed to sound like chirping birds. After the Jonin had their yearly revenge and mournful vengeance, they quickly left and went to have a good time now that the 'demon' was either dead or in great pain.

Naruko really was in great pain and could hardly even make out where she was before she had drifted of to unconsciousness.

* * *

**6 HOURS LATER**

Naruko woke with a start and held her head trying to get rid of the headache that had made its home in her mind. She got up and looked around trying to figure out where she had ended up this time, when she saw this strange hole in the ground.

'It looks like it was unnoticed by the Jonin that were beating me up' Naruko thought. She tried to get a good look down the hole sense it seemed to go down a fair while. As she tried to get a good look at the hole, the ground under her feet crumbled and she fell into the hole with a surprised and fearful scream accompanying.

After a bit of screaming she hit the ground with a dull _thud. _She looked around and saw a humongous room that was being lit up with light spraying across the room due to the candles that seemed to never give out. Almost immediately she realized that she had become surrounded by bookcases, filled with books, that seemed were covered with dust. Naruko thought about why there would be these many books when she looked over and saw a desk with a piece of paper on it silently calling for her to read. She slowly walked over to the slip of paper and started to read it.

_ Dear Reader,_

_ I would like to explain what you are most likely seeing now. You see, thousands of years ago before there were shinobi, there existed people who used a simpler, and more devastating power called magic. This magic was much easier to use and had many more uses than Chakra has. Though, as I was saying, this type of energy was used for many years, but slowly people stopped being able to use it. This alone caused distress,but the worst part about it was when, after everyone stopped being born with the ability to use magic, a great beast started terrorizing the land. This beast seemed to have be made of energy similar to Magic, but was different, as it was much more dense than regular magic. It destroyed much of the surrounding continents, making the land we know today as the Elemental Nations_

_ People ran away in fear, and many were dying every day, but one day a man who went by the name of __**Rikudo Sennin**__ rose up with a new type of energy called Chakra which, we learned, was what the beast with ten tails was made up of. After a great battle, between the man and the beast, the man sealed the beast away and gifted the people of the world his power of utilizing Chakra. Magic, however, was not completely lost, my ancestors, were a people who tried to find a way to get their magic back, and they found that this energy of Chakra was derived from the same basics that magic had been formed from. My people, for many years, gathered a great deal of books on the different type of magic and tried to find away to change their Chakra to Magic once more._

_ I am the last of my people, but I am also on my death-bed , having finished the Chakra converting technique that will gift people who have Chakra the ability to wield Magic instead. Whoever finds this place please help keep the power of Magic and get the magic community up and running, please help yourself to any of these magic books that will teach you the way to greatness._

_ From, Lance Heartfilia _

Naruko looked utterly shocked by this turn of events. She had, out of luck, stumbled into a treasure mine of potential strength. She looked around the room and thought about what she should do. She knew, even though the Hokage subtly tried to not to let her find out, many things that were kept hidden from her. Some of the things included the Hokage's false love for her and caring attitude. She knew he didn't hate her, but he also didn't really care for her and only saw her as a scapegoat for the villager's rage.

She also knew how she actually didn't carry the Nine-tails, though she was a pseudo-Jinchuriki from spending all that time in her mother's stomach. She had once been in her mind and all she had found was a big place filled with filing cabinets and other forms of information holders, which seemed to hold all her knowledge and memories. Also, through some spying and accidental finding in the Hokage's room while he was in a meeting, she had found a note from her "dead" mother who was actually alive with Naruko's sister, Akane, saying that she hoped their plan of throwing off the hate and evil plans on to Naruko in the place of Akane worked. Then her mother began to explain how she was going to begin Akane's training shortly.

That hit her hard along with the fact that Akane was the true Jinchuriki for Kyuubi. She had dreams of becoming stronger and then show how powerful she was as she beat her sister to the ground and make her beg for mercy. So yeah, she had some issues, but who wouldn't if they were abandoned for a life full of beatings and lies. She thought about it long and hard but finally finalized her decision that she would stay here in this cavern for as long as it took, to become strong and revitalize the magical world.

She walked over to one of the book cases and pulled out one of the books. It read _Beginner's guide to Shadow God Slaying Magic._

* * *

**AT THE HOKAGE'S TOWER**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was stressing over the loss of one Naruko Uzumaki. He knew this day would come, she didn't have the full capabilities in the domain of regeneration like real Jinchuriki, but it still put a bit of a hamper on keeping up a scapegoat for the civilians. He also knew Kushina wouldn't care very much, but she never really did care for Naruko, focusing on Akane more. The real problem was the loss of a minor weapon when it came to the pseudo-Jinchuriki.

He knew it would work out in the end, though when it was all over. He still couldn't get that chill out of his bones that meant something monumental was happenign at this moment.


	2. Leaving the Nest, and a New Friend

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

**6 Years Later**

* * *

In a dark cavern, filled with splotches of light, a single desk is seen in the farthest corner with a candle on its stand. A body can be seen with its head down, its splash of blonde hair reflecting some of the light. A pair of ocean blue eyes suddenly open and blink to let the blessing of light wash down upon their sight. The figure suddenly stands up and yawns, revealing a now, twelve-year-old , Naruko Uzumaki.

Naruko looked around the place that she had called home for the past six years and sighed.'Today is the day I start my adventure, I'm going to miss this place' Naruko thought solemnly. She thought about all the improvement she had done over the last few years and let a proud smile come upon her lips. It had been painful when she used the Chakra converting seal on herself to give her the necessary bodily requirements to use magic without harm. The leftover power of the Jinchuriki that she had gotten from her mother had been assimilated into fuel for her already massive Magic reserves. Therefore, her whisker marks, a tell-tale sign of Kyuubi's Chakra, were gone.

She then had found a few special books on self-training when it came to physical needs and read a few books on lacrima construction. For the first two years she had focused solely on **Shadow God Slaying Magic**, but she then branched off to **Slowing Magic** that would help if she met up with any body faster than her and **Rune Magic**. Even though she disliked being called one, her Uzumaki blood really showed its face when it came to her interest in **Rune Magic**.

She spent all these years, practicing her skills getting up to a level that she could honestly say she was a High-A Class to Low-S Class Mage if she went by what the things in her books said. It wasn't easy when it came to getting food or bathing, but she made do with some berries from the surrounding area until she could get her **Shadow God Slaying Magic** to the level that she could just eat the shadows of her cavern most of the time to keep healthy, but she still went out and hunted for the occasional rabbit or giant snake. She had even found a river close by to her cavern's entrance that solved her bathing problem for the most part.

Now, it was time to go, she had all the different books that had been originally stored in the cavern now stored in a rune she had drawn on her self that copied the abilities of re-quip magic, storing all the knowledge in a pocket dimension. It did feel nice getting out of the village though, it had taken a toll on her mental health wondering if she would be found one day or not, but the cavern was in one of the more deadly areas of the Forest of Death, so that was unlikely, but not impossible.

Now after all these years it was 'time to leave the nest' or so they say. Naruko checked everything one last time, making sure she had all of her things. She had plans on quickly going into Konoha and getting supplies like clothes, food, and equipment like a backpack. After she was done checking, Naruko used her technique **Shadow God's Shadow Body** to fuse with the shadows to get to the village faster.

* * *

**1 Hour Later, In Konoha**

* * *

In a dark alleyway a dark blot was seen moving across the ground moving like no regular shadow should towards one of the stores in the Konoha Market. The blot of darkness suddenly started to rise and take on more of a human shape. As it slowly got out of the ground it started taking on color as well. It turned in to a seemingly twelve year old girl standing at around Five feet with short, flat blond hair that came only around an inch below her ears, with a bang or two sitting on her forehead and ocean blue eyes. She wore a ragged coat that dragged behind her, which had covered her ever since she had quickly snatched from one of her rare visits a year or two ago.

Naruko quickly made her way into the Market, where she found a cloths store for Kunoichi. She pushed the door quietly in, trying to get in and get out without any body noticing her. Naruko quickly made her way into the store hiding her face with the hood of her coat and tried to find a some cloths that she liked. She was their for a good hour or so before she got her cloths picked out and went to buy them.

Except for the cashier looking at her suspiciously, she didn't have any problem at all getting her clothes bought with the money she had stolen a long time ago from some of the stores in Konoha, another well thought visit on her part. After putting on the clothes she looked at herself and could only look at herself amazed. She wore a no sleeve black jacket with a hood over a white short-sleeved t-shirt. She also wore a pair of loose black pants with a pair of gray boots to complement the outfit **(reminiscent of Medusa Gorgon wears in the show Soul Eater)**. She also wore orange fingerless gloves on both of her hands. Naruko showed her excitement about finally getting a good outfit to go around in by letting a huge grin come upon her face. She left the store and hurried down to the market where she bought a week or two worth of food.

She then went back into the alley way she came from and started to slowly sheathe herself into the warm embrace of her shadows by using **Shadow God's Shadow Body** technique once again.

* * *

**At the Village Gates**

* * *

Once again guarding the gate, were two Chunin by the name of Izumo and Kotetsu looking fore something to keep their boredom abated with, when in the far reaches of their sight did they see, two blotches of red walking their way. These two blotches of color belonged to two women, which could pass off as twins had it not been the age difference, that many would agree on being quite beautiful. The younger looking one having a coat on that looked like a more feminine version of the Forth Hokage's famous coat. It was light blue with a pattern of dark purple flames at the bottom of it. This coat covered what looked like a flak jacket with a fore head protector sewn on to her arm that had the number 9 on it. One thing that the Chunins could also see was the whisker marks that adorned the girl. The one standing beside her, obviously the mother, was almost immediately recognized as the well-known Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina wore the same thing that her daughter wore, but had the Konohagakure symbol instead of nine and didn't have the Fourth Hokage style coat on.

* * *

**With Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

Kushina is really excited, she was finally back in her village from her secret raining trip with her daughter. She had taught her daughter all she could from Kenjutsu to Fuinjutsu, while also traveling the world in secret, going many places. She also taught Akane how to deal with Kyuubi and how to use his Chakra, Akane wasn't very good at it yet, but she was making progress. The Third Hokage wanted Akane to spend the one year in Konoha before she would be accepted as a Genin officially.

She had also gotten word from Hiruzen about the demise of her other daughter a long time ago, and she was saddened by that fact for a split second before she got over it. She had nothing against her daughter, except for the fact she reminded Kushina of her dead husband, but she just couldn't see Naruko as a person in her heart like Akane was. After Akane found out about her sister, she had cried for a day or two and wouldn't speak to Kushina for almost four days which was what had broken Kushina's heart, but Akane had gotten over it eventually.

Kushina suddenly got the feeling she was being watched, but quickly threw that feeling off, passing it off as a passing Anbu. "We're finally home." Kushina said as she lead the way for her daughter.

* * *

**With Naruko**

* * *

Naruko glared hatefully at her family as they made they're way to the front gate of the village. Over the last few years, her resentment and depressive thoughts from her abandonment evolved into true hatred, and she couldn't wait until she got the chance to get her back. Sure, Akane didn't really do anything wrong, but after having such a painful childhood she was the closest outlet for her frustrations.

Naruko though about doing it now, but decided to wait until Akane went on a mission outside the village. Until then, Naruko would just go and travel the world, and maybe pick up a few students so that she can start her journey of bringing the magical world back from the metaphorical dead.

Naruko takes one more nasty glare at the two red heads before she went back into her shadow and started to travel away from the village.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

* * *

Naruko was now walking down one of the paths of the forest now that she had gotten out of the surrounding area of Konoha and was now just listening to the sounds of the different wildlife. She looked up at the trees and saw a bird, and under a bush she could make out a snake, and over their in a clearing, she could make out a kid in a cage. 'Yes this is the adventure I've been waiti-A KID!' Naruko quickly looks back over to the clearing and sees what is ,quite clearly, a boy no older than 9 years old with dark spiky blue hair and coal-black eyes sleeping in a cage wearing an oversized sack.

There were two bandits sitting with their backs facing the front of the cage. Naruko quickly shadow traveled over to the two men and overheard their conversation about the kid. "-that wench didn't even know what was coming when we stormed her house" the bigger of the two said with a slur. "Yeah she didn't even have time to scream before we had shut her trap for good." the scrappier one said also with a slight slur. "We gonna sell the kid or what?" The big one asked. "Yeah. He looks to be a strong one and will certainly catch a good price in the slave aucti-." That was all he had been able to say before he found himself without the means to talk.

The bigger bandit could only look in shock and slight fear as his partner was suddenly decapitated, seemingly by the shadows that surround the two. He looked around the clearing trying to find the source of his friend's untimely end when he also lost the means to continue. Naruko looked on at the situation with cold apathy. She hated people who did this sort of thing to others, probably a byproduct of her childhood. She made her way over to the kid, when she suddenly felt his energy level in Chakra. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't something to laugh at either with the age of the boy.

She opened the gate by picking the lock with her shadows and slowly tried to wake the boy up. He stirred and blinked and then, almost in the blink of an eye, backed up into the corner of the cage staring and shivering at Naruko in fear. Naruko looked on in sympathy and said "I'm not here to hurt you, the bandits are gone now, there's nothing here to be afraid of. The boy looked over her shoulder and saw the now deceased bandits and looked at Naruko with something that looked like awe and gratefulness.

Naruko looked at the boy and asked the killer question " Do you know what happened to your mother?" The boy stared at Naruko then let the waterworks pore. He quickly sprang up and hugged Naruko like a lifeline. He started sobbing and telling Naruko how his mother had kept him away from villages and lived in the woods, his mother was very paranoid, but one day those bandits came and knocked on the door. His mother didn't even have time to ask them what they were there for before they had killed her with a few stabs. He went on and on about how he wished it had never happened and all those other things kids do when their mother gets killed right in front of them.

I ask the kid, after he had calmed down, what his name was. He said his mother never said a last name but she had always called him Bickslow. The name was odd, but seemed to fit the kid to a T. Call me crazy, but I asked him if he wanted to travel with me and become strong, so he could protect the people he holds dear. He looked at me with hope and nodded yes while bringing me into another of his sobbing hugs saying thank you over and over. While we walk away to get some rest I look at him for a moment, thinking something over, and then ask "Bickslow, would you like to become a Mage?" Bickslow looked over to me with glee in his eyes and said "Yeah I do, Sis!"

Him calling me sister warmed my heart. Him saying that meant I had someone to fight for and finally had a family. 'I can honestly say, this is going to be a great adventure' Naruko thought as she pulled Bickslow closer to her.


	3. Land of Waves, And A Possible Recruit?

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

**1 Year Later, At the Hokage's Tower**

* * *

Four figures were standing in the Hokage's presence, waiting for him to give them their mission. Standing on the far left was girl of thirteen years of age with pink hair, green eyes, a large forehead, and wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector. This girl was Sakura Haruno, a fan-girl that focused on her fantasies of love with her teammate, Sasuke, than training herself seriously.

In the middle was Akane Uzumaki, wearing what she wore last year except now she also had a Konoha headband on her forehead also. On the second to the last was Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha, he wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with a white long sleeve shirt under his short sleeve blue one. He also wore white short leggings and a headband on his forehead like his teammates.

Last, but not least, on the far right was the sensei Kakashi Hatake, with his usual attire of a Jonin and headband covering one of his eye's. They were what made up Team Seven which was now getting a mission from the Third Hokage.

"Alright Team Seven, what would you like? Walking the dogs of the Inuzuka Clan or painting the Ninja Academy's fences?" At that moment Akane exploded, "Old man! Please give us something that could actually count as ninja work!" The Third Hokage could only chuckle, and before Iruka could go into rant mode, he asked "Kakashi, do you think they are ready?" Kakashi looked like he was thinking, before nodding his head as a confirmation. "Alright then, Team Seven will have the C-Rank Mission of Escorting Mr. Tazuna the bridge builder to his home in the Land of Waves and stay there until his completion of the bridge. Also, Kushina Uzumaki will be helping the group on their first C-Rank encase any "Problems" show up." Silently prompting Kakashi the problem being the Nine-Tails.

* * *

**With Naruko**

* * *

Two figures were seen walking towards wave. One of these figures is familiar being a now thirteen year old Naruko Uzumaki. Alongside her is a sort of costume a jester would wear, but with darker colors, and knights visor covering his eyes from outside view(What Bickslow wears in Fairy Tail). This was a ten-year old Bickslow who had taken to calling his Naruko his sis and was very devoted to her. He had also developed a hatred for Konoha and Naruko's family, almost on par with Naruko's own hatred

It had been a very fun year for the duo. They had traveled to many different villages like Land of Hot Springs and Land of Frost. They had also practiced their respective magics for most of the year. Bickslow, after the Chakra Conversion Seal seemed to show signs of some sort of eye magic that had grown into what Naruko's books had called **Figure Eyes**. Bickslow also started to learn **Human Possession Magic** which was told to do great with **Figure Eyes** in theory. Naruko had also worked on her magic, growing more efficient in **Slowing Magic** that made it less magic consuming to use.

The duo was now traveling to the Land of Wave, they had heard the area economy had been "grabbed by the balls" by a man named Gatou who had many connections and a lot of money. Naruko decided they would go and see if they couldn't "persuade" Gatou to leave Land of Wave alone. If he refused, well they would just have to kill him. Though the were also going in response to the rumors of The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Mamochi would be in the area due to his services being used by Gatou.

The duo wanted to see what fearsome man like Zabuza was actually like.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

* * *

Naruko and Bickslow were traveling through the trees, well really Bickslow was using his dolls, "babies" he affectionately called them, to travel through the air using **Flight Formation** and Naruko was riding in his shadow using her **Shadow God's Shadow Body **since she was lazy. They were going pretty quickly when they suddenly heard voices and fighting noises. Naruko jumped out of his shadow and started jumping through trees regularly, getting ready for the approaching fight.

When they reached the clearing, both Naruko's and Bickslow's blood went cold, there standing only a few yards away from them was there targets of hatred, basically Akane and Kushina Uzumaki, who seemed to be working their hardest to get Kakashi Hatake the famous Copy Ninja out of a water sphere from a man's, who they identified as Zabuza Mamochi, water technique. point for fighting. They were tempted to go down there and beat the group's collective behinds into the ground, but resisted, knowing full and well that they were on a mission at the moment.

They do stick around to watch the rest of the fight though, it consisting of Kushina going in one on one with the water clones of Zabuza while, Akane and an arrogant looking boy perform an impressive work of team work with a demon wind shuriken that managed to distract Zabuza from his technique long enough for Kakashi to get out of it. From there the fight was pretty one-sided, which consisted of Kushina and the Kakashi laying a much deserved beat down on Zabuza.

Naruko and Bickslow nearly groaned when the fight ended with a few bursts of senbon and a quick hunter-nin style get away. They waited until Team 7 and Kushina had left the area with Tazuna before they headed out once more going in a far faster pace than the latter group.

* * *

**At the Land of Waves**

* * *

Walking down the streets of the town was almost unbearable for the team of Naruko and Bickslow. The sight of all the poor people and the beatings from the town thugs made them remember things that made their blood boil. They had decided to get a few food items for the next trip they take out-of-town, and even throw in a bit more money than usual for it. They had plenty of money due to their activities of bounty hunters. When they had left the shop it wasn't long before they saw some of the thugs that had worked for Gatou, beating up on some random person who were trying to survive off the streets.

This started to really tick off the Mage's, and before the bandits could react, the thugs found themselves on the receiving end off a few head bashes courtesy of Bickslow's unnaturally hard dolls. The bandits are knocked into the alleyway they were in front of where strands of shadow came out of nowhere and quickly ended their train of thought permanently. The duo could now hear the pitiful cries of a girl that sounded around Bickslow's age.

When Bickslow first saw the girl his face erupted into a minor blush. The girl, who looked Bickslow's age, was covered in grime and dirt followed by a measly rag that only covered her a small amount. This however didn't get rid of her beautiful Amethyst colored eyes and silver hair that accentuated her heart-shaped face. The girl looked up at Bickslow and had the same reaction, something that Naruko saw and was inwardly glad about. Naruko bent down to the girl's level and asked "Are you okay, my name is Naruko, and this is Bickslow." The girl gives a nod of confirmation of being okay before saying "My names Rose." Bickslow sported another blush from the name that seemed to resound in his ears.

Naruko, once again, asked "Rose, do you know where your parents are?" Rose looked completely downtrodden when the issue of her parents came up, Naruko and Bickslow could empathize when she said "My parents are gone, they tried to stand up to the bad men a month ago with some of the other civilians and got beat to death." Naruko saw, now that she took a good look, and saw Rose with bad bruises on her body and even a few cuts that, left untreated, could become much more fatal.

Naruko offered "Rose, we're going to be in town for a while, so why don't we get you healed and fed?" The girl looked up at her in hope and said "Really?! Thank you, I would much appreciate that." While glancing a bit at Bickslow and blushing in small amounts, something he completely missed. Naruko, though, didn't miss is and thought about how amusing the relationship between Rose and Bickslow would be.

Naruko picked up Rose, something that shocked Rose, with her magic influenced strength and started lifting her to the Hotel they had planned on staying at until they left. Once they had gotten their they had treated Rose to keep her stable and had a hearty supper, something Rose enjoyed a great deal, right before going to sleep. While Naruko slept on one of the beds in there three bed room suite, she thought about the situation she was in. She decided that she would wait until the end of the week or until Gatou made an appearance, since she had already known, from the eavesdropping and spying done by her **Shadow God Drifting Shadow**, that it would take Zabuza some time to rest and the Bridge that was being built.

Yes she would wait until just the right time to take her chance and kill Gatou. Who knows, afterwords she might take Rose along and teach her Magic. She knew that Bickslow and Rose would become great friends with each other and maybe more if they were lucky. Naruko's last coherent thought before falling asleep was how much teasing she would be able to do towards the two younger individuals. These said individuals shivered unconsciously in there sleep.

* * *

**A/N I'm not sure if I'm going to put a fight scene between Naruko's entourage between Team Seven next chapter or wait until the Chunin Exam's Invasion to have a showdown between them. There will be one, but I'm not sure exactly when.**


	4. Gatou's End, and a Brief Reunion

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

It had been a week since Naruko and Bickslow started hanging with Rose, and they could honestly say that she was a part of their entourage. Rose loved them both very much and they loved her as well, but Naruko could already tell that there was going to be some future spark between the two children.

When Rose had asked about them being travelers, Bickslow went into a rant about how they're Mages who traveled the world. Rose's leading question of what's a Mage lead Naruko to explain the differences of a Mage and a Ninja, while Bickslow showed off a bit and introduced Rose to his type of Magic, showing her all the things he could do with his "babies". Rose had been fascinated with the many types of magic that they could use, and even asked if she could maybe learn some.

You can imagine the surprise when Naruko checked her reserves of Chakra for the convertion and found out she had almost twice as much as Bickslow when he started. This would help Rose use some stronger type's of Magic techniques and Naruko already had an idea about what kind. After asking Rose if she would like to travel with the duo, and Rose's immediate reply of yes, Naruko introduced her to the Chakra conversion seal where, after some pain and slight whimpers, Rose came out with a rather large supply of Magic.

Nothing like Naruko's size, but was a lot more than normal. When Rose was allowed to pick her own magic, she felt drawn to one of the books, much like Naruko had when she saw the **Shadow God Slayer Magic** book. Rose ended up learning a **Lost Magic** deviation of **Hair Magic** called **Hair Consistency Change Magic**, a magic that allows the user to control their hair in any way and change the consistency of it to many different types. This allowed her the flexible use of more than one type of Hair Magic, the only drawback being the hard work it required to learn it.

Rose was very determined when it came to the studies and was already slightly able to control her hair and slightly growing it.

Naruko was currently walking down the street alone, going back to the hotel from a walk around the village, when out of the alleyway comes a man who looks seriously injured. He looks around very frantically and she can only imagine whats happened. "Sir, what happened to you?" The man looks at her and with a distraught look "The demon of the mist is attacking the bridge!" That answered a lot of Naruko's questions. Naruko quickly helped him get to a hospital before she took off towards the bridge.

As she is quickly running towards it she pulls out a small orb with a black handle on it and channels magic into it. The orb quickly starts to glow before dimming, revealing the face of an unmasked Bickslow.

"Hey Naruko, what do you need?" He asks with a laid-back tone, before he sees her serious face and promptly switches gears.

"Bickslow, Zabuza is now at the bridge, there's a good chance that Gatou will show up there so I want you to get our supplies and Rose ready to go." Bickslow takes on a thoughtful face before nodding a confirmation.

Naruko shuts off the communication lacrima that she made and used her **Shadow God's Shadow Body** once again to get to where she is going quickly. It wasn't long before she arrived at the bridge and found, to her amusement, a large mist over the area where metal clashing together was heard and a giant ice dome where she can see a duck-haired boy and Akane fighting a ninja who seemed to have the ice release bloodline.

The girl with the pink hair, lets just go with pinky, was doing her best to keep the bridge builder safe from any threats, but she seemed to want to fall over dead from the killer intent in the air. It was really kind of funny to look at all of them trying to do something. After watching a little while Naruko notices Akane using Kyuubi's power after the supposed death of the duck-haired boy. Naruko had never really tried out Kyuubi's power, but now, she can honestly say that was something that would be hard to beat.

I think I fell asleep for a little while, because the next thing I know the ice user is dead on the ground and Zabuza still has Kakashi's hand through his chest. That technique he used was very familiar for some reason, but it escaped her mind how. With the lack of Gatou here there really is no reason for her to be here, so she starts to get up when she hears a lot of noise on the other end of the pseudo battlefield along with some mock clapping. Speak of the devil, Gatou was appearing with a lot of thugs behind him.

Something tells Naruko he had planned to get rid of anyone who had survived this battle and from what she see, if she doesn't drop in and deal with him, he'll succeed. The ninja look pretty tired from their battle and probably wouldn't get out of the fight without some major causalities. He starts ranting about people lower than him and other things and Naruko takes action. To the onlookers of the bridge it seemed like the very atmosphere of the battlefield had gotten darker and had a certain chilled feeling, but it felt controlled.

Then out of even the smallest of shadows, strands of shadow began to grow and start to consume all sunlit spots. The shadows grew and grew before finally covering the while battlefield. The ninja's along with the thugs were waiting for the worst, when suddenly a voice filled the air.

"Gatou, I'm afraid that your reign of terror is at an end." what sounded like a child's voice no older that the Genin, but held a more deadlier tone.

"Who are you what do you want," asked a suddenly terrified Gatou, "If its money I can give you all you want."

"No, what I want is retribution for all that you have done to Wave and countless other people." This time the voice was more centered and it seemed like it was coming from the middle of the battle field.

To the Gatou and his thug's horror, while the Konoha ninja watched in shock, a bulge began growing from the endless floor that the fighters stood on. It grew and started to push itself out of the ground, starting to look more human like. After what looked like a foot had detached from the floor of shadows the skin of darkness slowly started to crawl off of her, back to the ground.

It revealed a girl who seemed to be the same age as their Genin, confirming their earlier thoughts, with a sleeveless jacket with a huge hood covering her face's features and a pair of loose black pants accompanied by gray boots. She herself wasn't unnerving, but the aura she put off almost gave the thug's heart attacks.

"Do you have any last words, Gatou?" She asked in a way that sounded like she hadn't just causally admitted to the future act of killing them all. Really freaked out some of them.

Gatou looked frantically at the girl and his thug's and yelled with a scared look "G-get her you swines, she's just one girl, how tough can she be?!"

The thugs seemed to get somewhat of an air of confidence when he put it that way and they still had the promise of money hanging in front of their eyes. With mighty war cry that could make babies cry from their hurt eardrums the thugs took off running at the girl who they could now feel had an aura of boredom around her. She slowly raised her hand up, and without making any hand signs which was noted up by the ninjas, lazily held her hand in the general direction of the thugs.

In the wind you could hear her voice, which held a silent scream of future danger for the thugs, saying "**Shadow God's Shadow Embrace**."

To the shock of all that was there, the shadows that the bandits were using to get across the battlefield to her started to stick to their shoes. They cried out as they could feel the shadows start to envelop them in the cold embrace of darkness. Even the Jonin, who have seen many techniques, were awed, but frightened at such power, and without the use of any hand signs!

The noise of the thugs' crying out for help started to lessen and then completely stop, throwing a blanket of eerie calmness over the battlefield once more. Gatou looked like he had already pee his pants and started to make a run for it, only to trip and fall rather pathetically. The hooded girl slowly walked over to Gatou seemingly taking her time, prolonging the maddening effect she was causing on pitiful man.

Once she was only a few more feet a way from her target, Gatou went to scream one last time "Please, please don't kill me! I'll give you whate-!" Gatou's pleas were cut off by his own short and last pained scream as multiple spikes made of shadows that pierced him, leaving no area of recovery.

Naruko let out a sigh, she had finally accomplished what she had come here for, it was time to get back to the others. Naruko made to go back into her shadows when she sensed a disturbance. She quickly jumped away dodging the rush attack performed by Akane and Kushina Uzumaki with such finesse that screamed experience in teamwork. Naruko knew she was strong, but she hadn't prepared herself for a fight with her old family, not that they knew she was who she was.

She needed to get this done quickly, and had just they way to do it. She landed on the ground a few yards away from them, quickly getting in a stance they had never seen before. Though, they mused, that it looked like the Hyuga Stance, but with a few modifications, basically making it a different style altogether. Naruko quickly activated her **Rune Magic** and her **Slowing Magic** to get this done quickly. She sped off towards the mother and daughter who were just getting over the landing they had, looking like a blur to the onlookers, even with Kakashi and Sasuke's Sharingan.

She appeared in front of her old family and yelled before attacking "**Paralyzing Rune Multiple Point Hitter**" and then attacking random spots on both of the women applying small runes on them with each hit that would paralyze them for the next hour or so when activated. Akane had never felt like this before, she could feel the getting slightly hit by fingers like the Hyuga Stance, but their opponent wasn't attacking nerves. After a great deal of confusing, but slightly bruising hits by the figure, the attacks stopped.

Naruko jumped away after getting enough of the runes on her attackers. The women looked on in confusion until they realized their situation and got ready.

"That's not going to be enough to stop us, so just stand down." Kushina Uzumaki, who still looked quite tired from her earlier escapade, proclaimed looking somewhat arrogant in front of the less aged girl.

Naruko looked at the older woman and formed a dangerous smirk which somewhat unnerved Kushina, seeing that the smirk she made was the only thing she could see due to the hood.

Naruko spoke in a clear voice "Runes activate," and before you know it, Kushina and Akane found that they could not move or speak, the only thing they could was blink and move their eyebrows. They were all shocked by what the little girl did and Kakashi was about to attack the girl. Naruko sensed his reaction and performed a quick getaway using her **Slowing Magic**, making Kakashi have to stop so he could perform any aid towards the downed women. Naruko chuckled in amusement, honestly she could have just exited quickly before they could react, but she wanted to somewhat humiliate her former family. It was very satisfying to say the least.

With a final chuckle at her family's suspense Naruko quickened her pace to reach her brother and Rose. 'I wonder what they've done while I was gone' Naruko thought and quickly gained a cheeky grin on her face 'Time for some good old fashion teasing'.

* * *

**A/N: I threw in a bit of a family fight in there just to lead into the main fight later on, maybe during the Chunin Exams will be when I have Naruko v.s Akane.**


	5. Aftermath of Wave, Traveling Escapades

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

**Few Weeks Later, Outside Konoha**

* * *

Kushina had seen some frightening things in her life, but when that girl, the same age as her child, used those techniques of hers it made Kushina frightened beyond belief. Though, it still hadn't kept her from making a plan with her daughter to attack the hooded girl when her back was turned. Yes, she will admit that she had underestimated the girl, but it was just so hard to not look down upon a girl who is half as old as you are. It wasn't seen from the outside, but Kushina Uzumaki, and Akane, felt a sting in her pride when they had been taken down as easily as they had.

She had a feeling that this wasn't the last time they were going to meet, and she needed to get ready for the rematch, for her and her daughter's sake.

Akane was a bit jealous, nothing like Sasuke was at that moment, when it came to the show of power that the girl performed. The aura of the girl was simply overwhelming, making it seem like it was a Kage standing in front of them. Yet, despite all that, Akane felt something familiar about the cloaked person, something she couldn't describe, but could certainly feel. For a brief second it felt like the sight of the hooded girl seemed to fill in a hole in her heart that she never noticed, and still couldn't notice now.

She knew one thing for sure, they would meet again, and it probably wouldn't be on the best of terms.

Kakashi was thinking about how that girl seemed familiar, her voice sounded like someone he knew once, but it sounded older and he knew way to many people to remember something like one person, without even seeing their face.

Sasuke was brooding. Nothing out of the ordinary there, but he was brooding over an abnormal thought. Where he had shown an ounce of fear when he stood in front of all those thugs, out comes a girl his age from nowhere and kills them and Gatou without showing an ounce of fear. It hurt his pride, but also made him angry at himself for being too weak and letting a stranger basically save him.

His Uchiha pride would not allow her to get away with this and would find her one day, just so he could beat her down.

Sakura was probably doing the least thinking out of all of them. She recognized that she was weak in comparison to the others and it burned her a bit. It had taken a while to realize, but she needs to become stronger to finally allow Sasuke to recognize her. That's all she really wanted in the end, Sasuke all to herself, and she now knew it would take all her strength to prove herself to him.

All these different thoughts came to a close when they reached the front gate of their home village.

**With Naruko**

Just a few weeks ago, Naruko had seen, face to face, her family in the open, and the first thing they do is attack her! She admits that given enough time, she would have stopped and beat them till they were black and blue, and then kick them while their down, but she had priorities, like caring and training her companions. Naruko could see that Bickslow and Rose were hitting it off very quickly, and even though it would be a few years before they actually admitted it Naruko could already see their attraction.

It had been a slow counting down week when Naruko had finally decided to take the Chunin Exams so she could get an official ninja admission. She knew that she was technically a Mage, but a small part of her still wanted to be at least officially be acknowledged by the law. She had been pumped for finding out where and when they would be, but her dreams came crashing down due the Chunin Exams being in Konohagakure this year. Though, after much thinking, she decided that would be a perfect place to finally take her sister down, in front of everyone watching!

Naruko was going to enter the Konoha Chunin Exams, which was in the next three months, as a Ronin, along with the aid of Bickslow and Rose. Their ages wouldn't matter much, since she could lie about them anyway, but what she did need to do was start to train Rose heavily. She wouldn't be as strong as Bickslow and Naruko for a while, but that was mainly due to experience and more training time. Naruko could already since a great potential in Rose when it came to her magical career.

So here they were, all three of them walking down the highway at an easy pace, slowly traveling to Konoha. Naruko and Bickslow hadn't made any change in wardrobe, but Rose made a huge improvement from a rag. She has a pure white dress that covered her front and back, same as Sakura, and a long-sleeved black shirt under her sleeveless dress that almost covered her hands, but didn't. She also wore her waist length silver hair in a braid which made it reach the middle of her back. Overall, she seemed to have an air of innocence, even her face suggested that.

However, her rare sparring partners in the form of bandits could attest to the fat that she was a devil and little sadist when it came to fighting. Especially when it came to fighting men, except for Bickslow. Naruko sighed when she remembered the sad day that started her slight hatred of men.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_It was a week or two ago when Naruko and Bickslow decided it was time to pack up their camp and look for a village close by. _

_Naruko looked over to where Bickslow and Rose were sitting by the fire and asked clearly "Bickslow you ready to go?" After a nod in confirmation she looked over to Rose and said "Rose, would it be alright for you to stay here and start packing up the camp while me and Bickslow look for a village?" Another confirmation and she and Naruko jumped off silently, leaving Rose alone._

_After they had taken an hour to find a village, Naruko asked Bickslow to go back and get the stuff, along with Rose. Bickslow silently nodded with a smile and went back towards the camp with his dolls. After a quick return that was faster than the earlier trip, Bickslow showed up at a distressing scene. The camp was packed and clearly ready to go, there was nothing wrong with that, and the area seemed to be unharmed, no it was the sight of Rose on the ground covered with wounds surrounded by bandits._

_The bandits were closing up on the terrified when Bickslow, for lack of a better word, lost it and attacked the bandits with his dolls. The Bandits didn't know what hit them when the dolls swarmed them with lasers and harmful bashing that quickly put them in an eternal sleep. Bickslow jumped down to the ground, where he was finally seen by Rose. Rose leaped at him crying and hugging him death, literally she was using Magic subconsciously._

_Bickslow would have Blushd if the situation hadn't been so urgent, and quickly called Naruko to let her know what happened. Naruko was in the middle of buying some supplies when she had heard what happened and quickly bought everything and zipped over there as fast as her magic would allow her to. After the arrival of Naruko, she and Bickslow started trying to calm Rose down and eventually did. After the situation had become quite though, Rose and Bickslow quickly figured out they were hugging each other and blushed while turning away._

_This lead to Naruko start teasing them._

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

From then on, Rose became distrustful to any man she did not know personally and became subconsciously sadistic to any male opponents. On the other hand, Rose's relationship with Bickslow had improved a great bit, blushing on every odd occasion that included him and her being together. It wasn't like you could blame her though, to her he was her knight in shining armor that saved her and started to train extremely hard so she would not burden him.

Bickslow was the same as Rose whereas he became suspicious of men who came to close to Rose, who he had become quite protective of, and trained just as hard as Rose to keep her safe. Naruko was happy for the improvement, but was sad that they had to grow up in such a traumatic way. They didn't overdo it much with the training and still acted childish mostly, but you could still see the growth beyond their years in their eyes that came with going through and watching someone they find precious go through that situation.

Their training was going very well. Rose was able to control her hair very quickly now and could even keep up with Bickslow's dolls when they sparred for the first few minutes, before she would be overwhelmed by them. She was now training to turn her hairs consistency to flames and iron and started to train her reflexes and physical capabilities. She figured those were the most useful to begin with. Bickslow started training his ability to have more than five dolls. It was hard since it went out of the norm from regular users of his magic, but he gave it his all and was now sporting a sixth doll.

Naruko couldn't help, but remember one of their latest spars. It had started out with Rose keeping her distance from Bickslow, dodging his dolls and laser beams, while also attacking with her hair. Rose was on the defense for most of the fight, but still got in a few good scratches with her hair. Bickslow finally tired her out and had gotten her to surrender when he surrounded her with his dolls, but he certainly hadn't escaped without harm. They both had bruises that would follow them for the rest of the day, and also some scratches that Naruko would heal using her medical knowledge.

While they did their own training, Naruko decided that it was time to start-up hers as well, and her companions could honestly say that they were slightly afraid of her power. They were glad that Naruko was the person who had such strength in her grasp and not an enemy. She had read all her books on her **Shadow God Slaying Magic** and found a technique that was the basically the right of passage to be an official Shadow God Slayer. It was a technique called **Godly Embodiment**, and with it she took on a form that had been commented on to look somewhat like a Dragonslayer's Dragon Force.

It would take a long time, perhaps a few years, to get to the point she could even activate it for an hour easily, but became determined to become stronger, due to the fact that she knew that her family would not be lolly-gagging while waiting for the Chunin Exams. They weren't that arrogant to believe they didn't need to be stronger, even after her display. She was also extremely happy that she found the technique, due to it being something she could use on her sister if she ever resorted to Kyuubi's Chakra.

Only a few days ago did Naruko find something very interesting in her collection of books. It was the history of some of the more well known guilds of the time before shinobi and what exactly a guild was and how one worked. While reading through the section of well known guilds, she found a huge section on one of the most powerful guilds. Their beliefs in the power of friendship, teamwork, and being yourself caught the attention of Naruko, and her companions.

They all decided that that was the kind of group they wanted to be and took on the name of guild to remind themselves of the belief they would follow. They were from now on known as the Fairy Tail Ninja.

* * *

**A/N: A few things. I am going to begin writing longer chapters, but it will be gradual. I would also like to hear some suggestions about any characters that could join the group and what their magics could be. I'm thinking of getting a Hyuga in the group using Palm Magic, but I'm open for suggestions. Also, should I have a pairing for Naruko? I don't have anything planned for her yet, and was wondering if any of you had suggestions.**


	6. Chunin Exams, Naruko's Return

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

**3 Months later**

* * *

Konoha had been accepting team after team of ninja from other countries for the past two days, and the two guards Izumo and Kotetsu were obviously bored. They had gone through this once before, a few years ago, and if anything it had become more boring. Izumo was tiredly staring at the gate when a weird trio walked in. They didn't have any known symbol on their headbands, it kind of looked like a figure with wings (**Fairy Tail's Guild Mark**).

Naruko and her younger companions, Bickslow and Rose, had just made it to Konoha. The trio's blood was boiling in their veins due to their knowledge of their things that this village had done Naruko. Rose had been curious when Naruko had talked of this place in a hateful manner, but quickly adopted her friends outlooks about the place after her story of abuse. The group had decided to wear their new groups symbol on their headbands like any other ninja would do.

Naruko had her sewn into the shoulder of her coat which she didn't take off, Bickslow wore his around his waist as a buckle for his belt, and Rose wore hers simple tied around her neck. Naruko noticed the stare of the obviously bored man and his now curious companion. After a rather long minor interrogation from the two men and a complete signing of the necessary papers, Naruko and her entourage were in the clear. To clear any suspicion of who she was, as she wanted it to be a surprise, Naruko and Bickslow had taken up the name of Heartfilia while Rose had taken up the last name of Nail.

The trio had checked into their hotel rooms, and agreed to start exploring the village until the need to go back. Despite their hatred of the place, they had to admit that the village was well taken care of and had a good amount of security. They were about to head back to their rooms to prepare when they heard a scream of surprise and pain, telling she would check on it, Naruko left her companions to see what was up while they headed back.

* * *

**Akane**

* * *

Akane was having a stressing day, she had just got done training with her father's technique for the Chunin Exams and had a headache from trying to understand his genius, when Konohamaru and her teammate Sakura get into an argument. Akane let out a sigh, she had told Konohamaru countless times not to mention Sakura's rather large forehead. She was now walking towards the direction Sakura had chased the boy, when she suddenly heard a scream of pain, sounding like Konohamaru's.

Akane quickly started ninja jumping over to the situation. When she got to the scene, she saw a blonde girl with ponytails, and a large rod on her back along with a man in a cat-suit wearing "War-paint" on his face. She quickly saw the situation at hand when she noticed the cat man's hand around Konohamaru's neck holding him in the air.

"Hey, get your hands off him!" Akane shouted, her mountainous temper from her mother coming forward. Akane mildly noticed Sakura looking helpless behind her, obviously not knowing why two, Sand Village, Akane realized, ninja were holding the "Honorable Grandson" up threateningly.

"Huh?!" The boy turned his head, noticing Naruko for the first time "Oh look, another little ninja wannabee. Why should I, this little twerp bumped into me, he should show some respect for his elders." He said in irritated voice, tightening his hand around the boy's neck.

"Hey, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you, that's the grandson of the Third Hokage!" Akane calming her voice, but still being obviously angry.

Kankuro quickly let go of Konohamaru, and he and his sister exchanged nervous glances from almost ruining their country's secret plans, by getting kicked out before they had even a chance to try. Kankuro was going to say something else, attempting to regain his pride, when a swirl of sand entered the area, quickly clearing to find a very pale boy with red hair, much like her own Akane thought, and the Kanji for Love on the right of his forehead.

"Kankuro, Temari stop making fools of yourself and let's go." The pale boy spoke with a dry drawl, but obvious amounts of deadly irritation could be heard in his voice, something the two sand ninjas picked up on.

"Y-Yes, Gaara, don't worry." The blonde girl, Temari, spoke for the first time. Then they turned their backs and were off without a hitch. Akane looked over and made sure Konohamaru was okay before sending him off with a warning/scolding and went back to training.

* * *

No one saw the hooded figure on the roof of the ceiling looking down with a calculating stare. She had seen the trouble being caused and was about to stop it when her sister came. Naruko could sense the secondary power source on the pale one, bringing his Jinchuriki status forward. The arrival of Akane had also made Naruko's excitement go off the roof. She was only a few weeks away from taking down her sister in front of everyone.

The looks on their faces would most likely be priceless, along with the lingering disbelief that Naruko would take out. Her magic was even affected by the uncontainable excitement, buzzing in her body, making her feel a peaceful warmth. She turned around and started jumping away, back towards the Hotel she was living in for the next few weeks. Naruko also started thinking about her training along with the progress of her companions. Bickslow had successfully integrated his sixth doll into his pack, and was now working on his seventh.

Rose had accomplished turning her hair's consistency into fire and iron, and even could combine the two, along with the added muscle she had gained from the tor-training Naruko had put her through, due to Rose requesting it. She was now working on sponge consistency, which would be able to suck up most water attacks if used properly. Naruko, though, hadn't gotten far with her **Godly Embodiment**, and could only hold it for a short minute or two, before conking out like a baby.

However, the power of the technique frightened her companions. Her body was literally turned into shadows, everything would pass through her, and her other techniques got a terrifying boost of power. You could see why Naruko would need the power when you look at Akane, who has a beast inside her who can cause tsunamis to rise with a single tail movement.

Training wasn't the only thing that they were doing though. They also were teaching themselves the different things that make a ninja, and teaching Rose the basics of education due to her untimely end of home schooling. When she reached their collective apartment, she let out a chuckle when she found that it only had two beds. She looked over at Rose and Bickslow who were blushing, obviously realizing this as well.

"Well, I guess Bickslow will have to sleep on the couch," Bickslow let out a sigh of relief with Naruko's lack of teasing, when she continued "Or maybe Rose won't mind sharing with him?" This caused the two ten year-old kids to start their blushing again. Rose also seemed to be giving Bickslow some thoughtful glances.

'_Maybe I should let him sleep with me...Its only fair!_' Rose thought, but then quickly dismissed it with a returning blush, hoping that Naruko hadn't caught on to what she was thinking about. She looked up and met Naruko's amused stare from under her hood and quickly looked down again in embarrassment.

Naruko let out a chuckle, obviously finding amusement int his situation, and finally relented. She went to bed after suggesting to Rose and Bickslow not to stay up to long, and that they would need their rest.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was short, but this was mostly a short filler before the beginning of the Chunin Exam. Also still wondering if I will pair up Naruko with somebody. I now have a list of people who may or may not be in Naruko's group in the future to make up the rest of the Fairy Tail Ninjas.**

**Isaribi- Soul Take Over (Fish Variation)- This is going to happen**

**Rock Lee- Speed Magic and maybe Athletic Magic (He seems to be enough of a risk taker and hard worker for it) *Idea suggested by**** Remzal Von Enili***

**Hakuto- Heavenly Body Magic ( I think its suitable since she come from a place based on stars and the sky)**

**Neji/ Some other Hyuga- Palm Magic and Teleport Magic (I'm still thinking if the user should have great strength and a love of Ale)**

**And some others that I'm still thinking about...**

* * *

**Also, I will not have any characters from the Fairy Tail Plot Line. I may have names, personalities, or even same relationships, but their will only be minor connections to the real Fairy Tail Plot.**


	7. The First Exam, The Test of Courage

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

it was time for the Chunin Exam, and Naruko was hyped. She hardly got any sleep the night before, due to her adrenaline that came with her lasting excitement. Now she and her companions, who were giving her a sleepy evil eye for getting them up so early, were walking towards the Academy Building, where they were told the Exam was being held. Naruko walked with her hands in her coat pockets while her hood, and a some of her shadow magic, hid most of her face from the world except her mouth.

Rose was putting her hair in a long braid, something she couldn't do with Naruko hounding her to hurry, and Bickslow tossing one of his dolls up and down, trying to pass the time it took to get to the Academy. Naruko was leading the group when she saw an interesting sight. The duck-haired boy she had seen at the bridge a few months ago was fighting another boy who was in green tights. He seemed to be gathering energy, when a giant turtle shows up out of nowhere and tackles him.

Not wanting to see what happens and hoping to get into the Academy without being noticed, Naruko quickly lead her team into the building, not seeing the shock on the face of a certain red-haired Akane Uzumaki. Rose, however, saw this and started wondering how the girl knew her leader. Once inside, the team quickly noticed that the other Genin seemed to be in a Genjutsu. Now, since the energy that use is only related to Chakra on the basest of levels, low-level Genjutsu like the current one had no affect on them.

Walking to the room where all the other Genin were situated the Fairy Tail Ninja's walked to the very back sat waiting for it to begin. All of the other Genin stared at the group wondering which village they came from and why did one of them have weird visor, while the group sat back and relaxed. Bickslow took out a dishcloth from one of the hidden pockets in his uniform and started wiping one of his dolls, a habit he got over the years.

Rose twirled the end of her hair, then looked at Naruko who was bored and chewing on her arms shadow. Smiling at the display, Rose asked Naruko "Hey, Naruko, I saw this red-haired girl out side who looked shocked to see you, do you know her?" Naruko quickly tensed, but then relaxed and said in a serious fashion "That was my sister Akane, she knew me because I beat her and my mother down in Wave. The same day we left from the area." Rose quickly had a dangerous glint in her eye, the same glint she would get when she faced a male in battle.

She turned around still twirling her hair leaving a slightly sympathetic looking Naruko, she almost pitied her family, but only almost. Naruko pulled her hood, making sure it was still on her face, and laid her head on the desk in front of her, promptly taking a nap. It was only a few minutes later that she woke up to a scarred man's voice. From what he looked like she guessed he had been tortured somehow. After a quick introduction, the Proctor started the first phase of the exams, a test. Naruko quickly sent out her shadows, letting them gather information and answers for her and Rose, while Bickslow secretly had one of his dolls look at the people around the room. The doll promptly gave off quiet noises that were translated into fresh answers for Bickslow.

It wasn't long before the exam was over and the trio had successfully answered all nine questions. The Proctor looked over all the smiling faces and even more disheartened faces and spoke "Now for the last question, now if you answer this question wrong you will never be able to take another Chunin Exam, if you would like to quit please raise your hand, you and your team will be escorted out of the room."

After this was said, the room erupted in to chaotic arguments and yells, before the noise was put down by the Proctor's commanding voice that seemed to carry a strong crushing feeling, usually associated with people in high command talking to their soldiers. Naruko and Rose looked on in disinterest of the situation, wondering when all of this would end and they could get on with it. Bickslow was still wiping the doll he had earlier and was zoned out.

To Naruko's amusement a boy with a coat on accompanied with a dog, quickly sprang up and let out some extremely obnoxious words, that seemed to give the others confidence, if only to not be one upped by a boy like him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rose gain a slight glare, directed at the coated boy. Bickslow finally noticed what was happening and had a confused glint in his eye.

Naruko sighed and got him up to speed about what had happened as he was in his imagination. He smiles a bit and then turns to glance at Rose who catches his eye, smiling now with a slight blush on her face. Naruko sighed contently at the display of affection, it was almost TOO adorable at times when it came to those two's budding love. She turned back to the front where she continued to listen to the man's "inspirational" tirade.

* * *

**With Akane before the start of the exam...**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. That cloaked figure from months ago at wave was right here! Akane looked at her teammates, Akane wasn't surprised by what she saw from them, Sakura had a face full of fear, heck Akane felt fear too, but she just masked it, but Sasuke was openly glaring at the person who had metaphorically kicked his "Uchiha Pride in the balls". She seemed to be asleep or at least she had her eyes closed.

Team Seven walked to the back where they could see the other rookies talking before the Exam starts. They began talking about how excited they were to actually be here for their first year as ninja. Sasuke didn't take part much in the conversation, he insulted Kiba once or twice, but otherwise just grunted and took short glaring glances at the Cloaked Girl. Kiba seemed to see these glares and followed the malice filled gaze right back to the odd-looking trio.

With a confused tone, Kiba asked "Hey Sasuke, why are you glaring at that group?" The rest of the rookies quickly looked over at the victim of Sasuke's anger and adopted Kiba's look of befuddlement, excluding Akane and Sakura who could understand his rage. Akane quickly answered the question, seeing as Sasuke wasn't about to talk about the situation they had found themselves a few months ago.

"While we were on our mission to Wave Country, a corrupt business men attacked us, but before we could get hurt, since we tired from previous fights, that girl showed up from the ground using shadows." The rookies were shocked at the skill it would take to do such a thing, especially Shikamaru, who was going through his brain about any of his family Jutsus that could have even been used in this fashion. Akane continued "All of the bandits attacked her, but she pulled them down into the ground, like quicksand, and we never saw those guys again."

This scared the crap out of the Rookie Nine, but Kiba decided not to show it, opting to boast to all the other Ninja in the room that he would be the one to kick all their sorry behinds. The Rookie Nine were saved from the glaring ninja when a silver-haired teenager, a few years older than themselves, came up to them and started to talk to them. Akane felt something off about him, but brushed it off, thinking it was nothing.

* * *

**Naruko**

* * *

Naruko had to hold in a huge, bust-a-gut laugh when a, she assumed it was the next Proctor, purple haired woman came flying though the window and crashing to the ground, along with decorations, proclaiming the start of the 2nd Exam. The Second Proctor looked towards the Scarred one.

"You sure left a good number of them Ibiki, I think your losing you touch!" She proclaimed accusingly with a playful edge.

The now named Ibiki said with a smirk "Well, we have quite a good batch here this time, but...Anko, you were a bit early, I wasn't even done with the congratulatory speech yet." Deadpanning at the last bit of his sentence.

Anko rubbed her head sheepishly, before looking at the batch of potential Chunins and gained a deadly glint, making the Genin subconsciously shudder for no reason. Anko quickly gave the Genin Instructions to meet at training ground 44 in thirty minutes or be disqualifies, jumping out of the hole she had made through the window. The Genin sat shocked for a second before quickly dispersing in the general direction of the Chunin Exams next location.

Naruko was about to leave as well, only momentarily stopping to glance at her sisters fading figure, smirking and gaining a dangerous glint in her eye, the exact same glint Rose would get when having to do with male individuals. She left with happy thoughts of the things to come, and quickly caught up with her fellow Mages, happily following them with a very threatening aura around her.

'Second Exams, here I come!' were her thoughts.

* * *

**AN: I was thinking of the Third Exam fights and came to the decision of replacing Team Dosu, with the Fairy Tail Team. Meaning that the fights they had will now be the fights that the Fairy Tail Ninja have. Also, please take a small amount of time to review, it gives me motivation to continue writing, and fill free to suggest anything that you think will make this story better. Thank You for Reading and Good Bye.**


	8. Suspicions Arise, Forest of Death!

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

Arriving at the Training Grounds 44, Naruko took glances at the surrounding area. A lush area, filled with green trees, and beautiful flowers. Serene silence that was only broken by Naruko's and the other Genin's whispered breath. She quickly realized something very important and exceedingly philosophical.

'_THIS PLACE IS HUGE!_'. Okay Some maybe not THAT philosophical. Though, it stands to say that Naruko was quite impressed with this place.

"Okay listen up whelps!" All Genin quickly turned their heads to the Purple Haired Anko, who had a very sadistic smirk on her face, "This here is my favorite place to relax in, the Forest of Death!" All of the Genin cringed in slight fear at the name, even though Naruko was more out of surprise that she hadn't realized that this was her past home. Rose and Bickslow looked wearily at the now proclaimed Forest of Death and blinked, the only thing that showed their nervousness and anxiety, as well as a slight frown that had appeared on Bickslow's face.

"Your Exam is going to be taken here, each team here will get a scroll. One scroll is the scroll of heaven, while the other is the scroll of earth. You must take out other teams and get their scrolls, an earth if you have heaven and a haven if you have earth. You have five days to get your scroll and meet at the tower situated at the middle of this forest. This test has high chance for death for most people, so it is necessary that you sign these wavers." Anko continued.

Naruko got a bit nervous at the probability of death, scared of her companions' probability of death. She steeled herself however, her confidence in her team's power overwhelmed her feeling of fear, on her sides, Bickslow and Rose were having the same reactions. The Fairy Tail Ninja's went over to the sign up booth, got their scroll, a heaven scroll, which would be held by Naruko, and went over to their assigned starting point.

The Team got ready for the Exam to begin.

* * *

**Akane**

* * *

Akane was somewhat scared by the daunting task set before them in the form of the Second Exam. The idea of dying had never been something Akane liked to think about and then the Exam site being named affectionately the Forest of Death was not something that appealed to her greatly either. Akane watched as the group headed by the mysterious figure that Akane now knew was named, Naruko.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Akane watched as the silver-haired teen gave out his 'wisdom' in the form of politely asking them to shut up. The figure looked at them and barely noticeably stopped for a second at Sasuke, before quickly looking at them like natural. Akane thought nothing of the slightly more lengthy glance at Sasuke, she was used to the public attention that he got from being 'the last Uchiha'. Kiba glared at the teen for his statement._

"_Who the heck are you!?" He whispered vehemently. The teen looked at him in amusement with the light making his eyes hidden behind his rather large glasses, and put his hands up in a surrendering manner._

"_My name is Kabuto, I've been in this thing a few times, and I can tell you now that yelling out like that will only get you more enemies" The now named Kabuto said._

"_How many times have you went through these exams, Kabuto?" Sakura asked curiously. The teen now looked a bit sheepish and embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush._

"_Well this would be my eighth try, I failed my last seven chances, but due to this I have a lot of information on most of the people in here."He stated, trying to get back some of his pride in front of the Rookie Nine._

_Kiba looked on in contentedness and sneered "Seven times, man you must be some sort of weakling!" Sasuke, however, zoned in on the statement of information and got interested in the things that the teenager claimed that he knew._

"_That information you were talking about, you know about most of the people in this room," After a confirming gesture was given, he continued "Do you have information on that girl right there?" pointing over to the black-coated stranger._

_Akane decided now was the time to cut in and said "Also do you have information on Subaku No Gaara?" Kabuto gave a small grin, nodding._

_The teenager pulled out a stack of cards and looked through them for a second, finding the ones he wanted. He coughed to clear his throat and began "That mysterious girl and her companions are a Ronin group who call themselves Fairy Tail Ninja. The girl's name is Naruko Heartfilia, no known information about her history of missions or health, but there are rumors that the group all use unique techniques that cannot be confirmed as of yet." Akane gained a slight glazed look at the name 'Naruko' and didn't pay attention to the next card of information, being the one that she had wanted to hear as well, being Garra's._

_Akane looked over to the black-coated Naruko and couldn't help,but gain a slight hopeful look, but even more then that, a fearful look._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

Akane was taken aback from her thoughts as her ninja reflexes let her dodge an incoming kunai. The kunai sliced a bit of her cheek, letting a little blood flow from the wound. Akane lifted a hand to rub the blood off, but was stopped by a strong grip on her wrist, along with a weight on her shoulder.

"Now, don't go wasting blood, it might not look like it, but it can be very delicious." The person, now revealed as Anko, the proctor, licked at Akane's blood, causing shivers of shock and fear go through her, "Please pay attention, brat or my next kunai might not miss."

Akane nodded her head instantly, very scared for her life. She could feel the sadistic amusement almost resounding off the Proctor, causing even more shivers to erupt on in her. Anko released her grip and Akane almost blurred away from the spot she was in, reappearing looking comically distraught near her teammates. Her teammates gave her looks of sympathy, she could even see Sasuke giving her one. _'Why me?!'_ She thought in despair.

* * *

**Naruko**

* * *

Naruko and her team were waiting, when over the subtle whispering of the Genin they heard the Proctors voice ringing over the field "LET THE SECOND EXAM BEGIN!"

This was all it took for the Fairy Tail Ninjas to quickly jump into the forest from their starting points. Do to his intense training, Bickslow was flying with only two dolls under his feet, carrying him, with the rest of his dolls were following along around him. Naruko was using her normal leg strength, saturated with magic, to jump from tree to tree, and Rose was doing it was well, but was behind them a little, not being as fit as them.

The forest was blurring around them, something that seemed to accompany people when they moved fast enough. It was only a few hours later that he group were still jumping through the air when Bickslow's dolls starting giving off noises. The team immediately jumped up, escaping a small trap that had been laid by a now seen Genin Team. As Naruko looked closely, the team was discovered to be a Rock Ninja.

They came in three directions, a very well planned out ambush for Genin, and set out to attack them. They were two boys one of them with orange hair and green eyes, along with another Dirty Blond haired boy, but with blue eyes. They could have been twins if it hadn't been for the different colored eyes and hair. There was also a girl who was coming after them, she had normal Brown hair, along with brown eyes. They all seemed to be wearing the same thing, a brown vest over white shirts, along with loose black jeans.

They seemed to very confident about their chances in fighting and winning their battle with the Fairy Tail Ninja's. Naruko looked over to her companions and sent them a silent message with their eyes. _'Separate, Damage, Don't kill'_ They nodded once in apprehension and quickly blurred to one of the Genin of their choice. Naruko quickly used her Slowing Magic to appear in front of the only girl and kick her.

The girl seemed to not expect a very strong kick, because she only put up a small defense, imagine her surprise when the kick almost breaks her arm and sends her into the surrounding forest and through a few trees. The girl gets with a slightly fearful look, but seems to shake it off and get ready to jump into the fight. She crouched down and was about to release her tensed leg muscles, when Naruko silently gestures with her arms.

The Rock Kunoichi suddenly feels something grabbing her, like very thick treads or rope. She looks at her shoulder to see shadows from the surrounding area coming off the ground in multiple strands, successfully holding her in place. The Kunoichi looks in terror as Naruko suddenly blurs in front of her again. She tries to get released from her shadowy prison, but only making the shadows tighten like small child who wants to keep their toy.

"What scroll do you have?" Naruko asks calmly, but the Kunoichi can hear the veiled threat in it. She shakes her head with a teary expression.

"We have an Earth Scroll! Please, have it, take it, just please don't kill us!" She exclaimed, almost hysterically.

Naruko shakes her head, "Don't worry, we aren't going to kill you, no where is the scroll?" The girl in question, rambles in relief, informing Naruko that the scroll is in her bag.

Naruko quickly takes the scroll, knocks the girl out and lays her down in front of a tree.

* * *

**With Bickslow**

* * *

No one may ever know what Bickslow's opponent was expecting when he saw what Bickslow was wearing, but it is mild to say that, well, he was shocked. _'Dolls!? Really!? Why Dolls and how are can they be so effective!?' _The Dirty Blonde thought, while dodging another deadly looking beam of energy that had come his way. The boy looked up at Bickslow and cringed, the boy slightly unnerved by the angry face that was evident on his opponents face which seemed to promise revenge.

The Rock Ninja had, unfortunately, thought lightly of his opponent who "played with dolls" and after a few taunts, quickly wished that he had never even said something with the latter D in its name! Bickslow found it amusing when looking at the Genin's terrified face, his irritation making him slightly sadistic. _'I'll show him the power of my babies!' _Bickslow sent his dolls after him and powered up one of his stronger moves.

The Ninja was trying to jump from the rapid blasts when suddenly one of the dolls comes up and hits him right in the gut, surprising him with the hardness of the doll yet again, and knocking him to the ground. He unsteadily picked himself up to find that he was surrounded by the seven dolls, with his opponent now on the ground a few feet ahead of him. The boy looked at the dolls wearily when he heard his opponent speak.

"**Doll Repetition Gear One!**" The dolls began to glow blue and before he could react they blurred out of existence, he was only shocked at the speed for a second before he felt a strong punch at his gut, stronger than the last, which was accompanied by a quick succession of even more hits and strong "taps" from the glowing blue dolls. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like forever, the Ninja could only acknowledge that the attack was over before succumbing to the pain throughout his body, falling unconscious.

Bickslow let a content nod before jumping on his dolls once again in his modified **Flight Formation** and heading off to where his team was originally ambushed.

* * *

**With Rose**

* * *

Rose looked at her opponent who seemed to be quite arrogant at getting what looked to him, "The weak link". Now, compared to the rest of her friends that was true, but she most certainly wasn't helpless. She found herself growing quite angry that this **BOY** was insinuating that she was easy prey. The body let out a snort of arrogant amusement, and looked at Rose with somewhat 'charming' look in his eye.

"Do we really have to fight, sweet cheeks?" He asked, winking, "I wouldn't want to mess up face such as your."

Rose's face went red at that moment at the things he was implying. _'How dare he?! I wouldn't touch him affectionately with a fifty foot pole! Besides Bickslow is better than this sicko!' _Rose's face turned even redder, not out of anger, but embarrassment.

* * *

**With Bickslow**

* * *

Bickslow was riding back to the ambush site when he for some reason sneezed. He suddenly felt embarrassed for no foreseeable reason, and got a very distinct feeling that there was somebody he needed to torture.

* * *

**With Rose**

* * *

Rose quickly shook her head of those thoughts and got back to the battle where her opponent still thought less of her. Rose quickly upbraided her hair, letting it flow like a silver waterfall. Her opponent saw this and once again snorted.

"Oh, now were taking of accessories? Somebody is getting serious!" He really had no idea how much of that sentence was true. Rose quickly flared her magical power and with it sent her hair flying at the boy who now took on a look of shock, before narrowly dodging the strands of that showed him her furious womanly wrath. He gulped nervously before jumping to the side dodging another set of hair.

Rose quickly directed her hair at the boy, catching him mid jump with her hair by his ankles, embarrassingly bringing him closer to her upside down.

The Ninja was too shocked to do anything, when he suddenly had an epiphany, he smirked and started performing hand-signs "**Katon: Fire Shot!**"he breathed in small gasp and exhaled quickly shooting a single, but deadly flame at the girl in white. She seemed surprised for only a second, before her hair quickly wrapped around her. He laughed a bit at her situation, becoming arrogant once again. He should have known she would be the easiest to handle, now he just needed to finish her up and get back to his teammates.

The fire died down, and the Ninja was shocked, the hair that had seemed so fragile had somehow stood up to one of his most powerful **Katon** Jutsu! The hair unraveled to show the only sweating slightly Rose.

Rose quietly panted from the heat of the attack, she had changed her hair's consistency to iron, but the heat from that attack had made the insides of her hair a sauna. She saw the boy looking shocked, a feeling of strange pride of knocking this boy of his pedestal of victory swarmed through her. She swung the still suspended boy and through him at one of the trees. In his tired state he wasn't able to react quick enough to keep himself from hitting the hard bark.

Rose wasn't though though as she quickly turned her hair into the form of a large hammer that seemed to shine, one of the small details that came with changing it to iron, and brought it down on his body. No hard enough to kill him, but enough to break some bones and knock him unconscious.

She smiled at the state of the boy that had mocked her and her ability. She shook her head, and stated to jump back in the direction that she had came from, hoping to meet her team.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

* * *

It wasn't long before the Fairy Tail Ninjas had stopped for the night. After the successful acquisition of the Earth Scroll by Naruko, the group had decided to observe and take out the other teams, for the next few days that they needed to stay in the forest for. They didn't really care about being "first" and found that this time would be their only chances to see their competition and have a few fun fights.

It had been rather comical to see the surrounding animals, like the giant tarantulas and snakes run away from Naruko, obviously remembering who she was from her time in the forest, but eventually they settled down for the night and slept. Naruko in the middle with Rose and Bickslow on her left and right, reason being she didn't want them "to be tempted to do 'those' kind of things". After a few indignant replies and embarrassed faces they all got to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this. I have come to say that sense Neji and Rock Lee are going to be joining the group, I decided to get TenTen into the group as well. I already have a sure-fire way to explain their want to leave, and I even have TenTen's magic picked out. It has to do with swords! Again thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave any suggestions or comments that you may have. Goodbye. **


	9. First Meeting With Gai, Devided Battle

**A/N: I do not own the Naruto Franchise**

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

It wasn't until first light made its appearing that Naruko stirred, being a very light sleeper. She yawned and looked at her companions, smiling at them affectionately... before pinching their noses shut.

It wasn't long before the two kids were wide awake gasping for air, they glared at Naruko with murderous intent, it had not been the first time she had woken them up like that. They quickly go their things together, putting them back into the Naruko's special **Re-quip Runes** that she had engraved onto them with her magic power.

They started off, with Naruko in the lead, hoping to get closer to the tower today so they could wait for interesting teams to appear. Rose looked at the surrounding area in awe, still somewhat amazed that such a beautiful place could be as deadly as it was.

She looked at her leader and became slightly confused at the casual smile on her face. Rose had only seen that kind of smile when either Naruko or Bickslow began talking of their year together, forming a sibling bond that Rose slightly envied, but not much.

"Naruko, why do you look so familiar in this forest?" Rose asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Naruko turned her head at Rose, her mouth slightly agape with shock, before beginning her tale.

"This was where I found the knowledge of magic, it was my home for a very long, keeping me safe while I practiced my magic and body." She said with a slight wistful smile, causing Bickslow and Rose to smile as well, though Bickslow smiled a bit bigger, loving it when his sister talked like this.

At that moment though, the happy moment was ruined by a sharp scream of "THE POWER OF YOUTH!", accompanied with a quick-moving green object coming out of the surrounding fauna almost getting Naruko, who had quickly backed up slightly, in the face.

The blur went on to destroy a couple of trees before slowing down. The trio of Mages quickly got into ready positions, prepared to take on any foes that would dare attack them.

"Lee! You gave our position away!" the Mages glanced at the now revealed "Lee", who was wearing green tights, and the quite ticked off girl, wearing a Chinese cloths of some sort.

They were accompanied by a white eyed, stick-up-butt character that had some pretty long hair.

"Tenten, Neji, I am so sorry, I have failed and made you both disappointed! For this I will run 500 times around Konoha!" the now revealed Tenten and Neji both sighed, while the Mages slightly sweat-dropped at the what seemed to be a daily occurrence.

Tenten looked over to the Fairy Tail Ninjas, and said with a slight smirk, "I am terribly sorry, but we need your scroll." Naruko mused that she didn't really look sorry at all. Naruko looked at the far more arrogant Neji who had a smirk on his face and the Lee with his green tights, somehow looking serious in his get-up.

Naruko looked at her group, giving them one command, though to be honest the way she put it you would only need one, "Rose, Bickslow, get the arrogant one, I'll get Green tights and Mrs. Hair-Bun." Her team almost laughed at how serious she said this and the reaction of the opposing team.

They calmed their features and nodded once, though slightly hesitant at leaving their captain alone to fight two obviously well-trained ninja.

Naruko quickly let her shadows wrap around the ankles and making slowly traveling up the body of her targets, keeping them in place while Rose and Bickslow quickly attacked Neji. Team 10 was surprised at this method, Rock Lee and Tenten more when they realized they couldn't move.

Neji backed off dodging an attack from what seemed to be a weird doll that looked suspiciously soft and non-harmful. That was not the case when the doll kept going a slammed into the tree he was standing on, splitting it in half with almost no effort.

Neji back-spaced, turning around to get to a better location to deal with these two, completely confident that his teammates could beat one person together, he never knew how wrong he was.

**With Naruko**

Naruko jumped back into a ready position, releasing the two from her shadow tendril's grip. The two ninja quickly jump back as well, seeming to silently come up with a plan. Naruko watches them in amusement as they nod once to each other in final confirmation before carrying their plan out.

Rock Lee blurred, seeming to phase out of existence, before reappearing beside Naruko's head in the position for a very painful kick for Naruko when it happened. Later, Tenten might say that it was pure speed was what happened at that time, but Rock Lee would tell a much different story.

Right before the duos eyes the black-coated girl also blurred out of existence, quickly reappearing right above Rock Lee's head in an ax-kick, performing a sound hit on his noggin that Tenten could swear that her head hurt a but just from hearing it happen.

Tenten was about to start throwing her weapons at the Black coated figure when she started to blur in and out of existence, constantly hitting and damaging Rock Lee at different angles.

I was only a minute or two later that Rock Lee was finally kicked towards Tenten, totally K.O. With many bruises on his visible body parts.

Tenten tried to get to her teammate so she could get out of there when she felt the shadows from earlier come back. Tenten quickly, before the shadows could completely ensnare her, threw a few kunai at Naruko.

Naruko, surprised at the speed of the kunai, quickly tapped her shoe against the branch of the tree, making a shadow come up and grab some of the offending projectiles by their ring.

One kunai, however, made it by the shadow and got Naruko in the arm. She was mildly shocked about the hit and the force behind it before grinning.

The tendril of shadow threw the kunai back at the girl, who couldn't defend herself. Tenten shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, before hearing the slight snort of humor coming from her opponent.

Tenten reopened her eyes to see the group kunai swinging from the end of the tendril that had her ensnared.

Tenten looked over to her opponent who was smiling at her warmly, saying "You will go far with that potential." Then all she knew was blackness.

Naruko went over to Tenten and gathered her up in her arms, carrying her to the spot her teammate now rested. She could feel the potential in the bodies of these two and was really disappointed that they were Konoha Ninja. Maybe if they go AWOL, she could pick them up?

She let out a sigh as she picked her self up, dusted off her clean close and was dragged down by her shadow, before beginning the search for her companions.

**With Rose and Bickslow**

Rose and Bickslow could honestly agree that if they had taken on the white eyed boy alone, there was not a good chance of coming out the victor.

The boy was obviously someone who had precision control in his close range style, and was quite strong for his age, but this failed when he was facing two Ranged and Close up fighters.

Bickslow and Rose had both opted out of attacking him using physical means, Bickslow was only now getting the feeling back in his left arm.

Neji was shocked at the techniques the two Ronin used, and the different teamwork skills they displayed.

He knew that if he wasn't going to when against these guys together, and was slightly worried about his teammates who were going up against someone who was very confident in her skills.

If she was anything like these two, Neji would admit that he didn't think the confidence was misplaced. Neji dodged another one of the dolls that kept coming his way, along with the hair that he had once tried to grab, only succeeding in getting a slight burn on his hand.

Bickslow wasn't really trying to beat the guy, he and Rose had agreed to let her take the finishing shot all he had to do was allow here some time to prepare.

She wanted to try out one of her non-perfected technique on someone who had training, and it was taking time to get it to acceptable level of working.

Bickslow sent out his dolls once more at the boy, where he bounced them back with his style of fighting. From Bickslow's point of view however, he could see the rigid movements that the boy seemed to want to break out of, but didn't for some reason.

Bickslow did have to give that his attacks were powerful with how much his arm felt and the fact that he had to apply some magic to reinforce his dolls, if he didn't want them to get damaged.

He glanced over to Rose who had her eyes closed in concentration as her hair attacked the boy with no real order, just keeping him preoccupied. She opened her eyes in excitement, signaling that Bickslow needed to get the boy in place now.

He gathered his dolls and made a small circle around the boy who looked at the surrounding wall of dolls wearily. However he didn't notice the small tendril of hair sliding towards his ankles, waiting for the right time.

Neji whipped out his Byakugan when the dolls aligned themselves up in a circle. He planned on doing a **Rotation** when he suddenly felt a tendril of hair grasp one of his ankles.

Before he can do anything with it, he becomes filled with mild electricity, knocking him out after a brief scream of pain.

Rose gave a little victory dance up in the trees before jumping Bickslow with a hug. Bickslow hugged back in his excitement of winning against a strong opponent, when he realized who he was hugging.

Rose seemed to realize this too as she quickly jumped away, mirroring the blush that had appeared on Bickslow's face.

This is the situation that Naruko appeared at, looking slightly confused at the looked of Rose and Bickslow.

After she got their attention she asked "Did something happen?" after immediate replies of 'NO!' Naruko shrugged and jumped away, Rose and Bickslow following behind, still with their slight blushes on their cheeks.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the final chapter for the Second part of the exam and will be the opening of the third. Also, Tenten's magic will be Sword Magic, but will be based on the three, two, one sword style the Roronoa Zoro uses. Please give any comments about this story and any suggestions you might have. Also, all those Digimon fans, please give my new story, Deal With It, a quick look. Thank You for reading.**


	10. Team Dosu Attacks! The Preliminaries!

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

It had been a day or so ago that Fairy Tail had come across the rather abnormal team. Bickslow had made rather funny cracks at the team's attitudes and, in reference to Rock Lee, their choice of cloths.

They were now jumping through the woods keeping an eye out while finally heading back to the tower where they assumed the Third Exam would begin.

Rose was trying out a new way of riding through the forested area, a rather inventive idea of using her hair to swing from branch to branch.

It looked so fun that Naruko almost even considered trying to learn some **Hair Magic**. After a while, though, she threw that notion away, that type of magic didn't really go with her style.

She started thinking about what type of magic she could learn after mastering **Slowing Magic**, she knew that she could hold a good bit of different types due to her extremely large reserves.

She decided to think on it, maybe she could get something less focused on combat this time around, maybe **Archive Magic**? Naruko shrugged her shoulders with a muttered, "Eh.."

Rose and Bickslow were talking avidly while Naruko was buried in her thoughts. They discussed different tactics they could use and spouted ideas for different attacks, trying to inspire the other Mage.

Bickslow started rambling on about how he hoped their would be good competition in the Exam, with Rose readily agreeing with him. Naruko was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts by a small blur in the corner of her eyes.

She made no motion that she had even seen the disturbance and started to start a conversation that they had planned preëmptively before they even reached Konoha.

"Hey, Bickslow, Rose, I have a few names for you to consider when you have kids," Naruko started off in a teasing air, sending off a false aura of relaxation and comfortableness, "Maybe something the along the lines of Doll or Jackie or even maybe Rosebud?" Rose and Bickslow instantly knew what she was trying to say and gave off a blush, also giving off a smaller aura of non-seriousness, which wasn't hard due to the fact that they happened to actually like those names.

The way their system worked was that Naruko would start of a conversation about child names if she saw something amiss.

She would call out the amount of things she saw in the form of how many names she 'thought' of. Each name could be interpreted as different orders, these names could be interpreted as "Enemies. Fight. Alone".

Rose and Bickslow had to bite their tongue in an effort to not show the anticipation of watching Naruko beat the enemy team up. Throughout the whole Second Exam, Naruko had only gotten really excited about a few fights and had seemed to at least get one good fight in before the end, even if it seemed unfair for a one v. three match.

Naruko, still giving of a lax atmosphere, started pulling on her inner magic doing what could be called an inner stretch. The enemy team seemed to be injured if what her shadows had picked up was true.

* * *

She didn't know how right her shadows were. Team Dosu had just gotten beat down by the Uchiha kid a day or two ago and had to rush around trying to get an easy scroll. They had heard about the Ronin group that had participated in the Exam and had, in their overconfidence, believed they could bring down a "Lowly No-Village Punk".

They had spent a few hours trying to find them when, mostly out of luck, found them rushing through the forest, two of the Ronin using weird techniques to get around. They had immediately hidden themselves, waiting for the right time to strike and that time had came.

The leader, they assumed her to be leading the group due to her position in the front, had started up a ridiculous conversation about the names of children! The group could all agree that this team seemed to be even more bratty and ignorant of the world than the other team.

Although, they did take into account that the "bratty" team had totally demolished them, even the slightly whiny pink-headed one had gotten in a good few hits trying to defend her unconscious teammates.

They planned to quickly take out the leader, seeming as she was probably the strongest (Which was true) and then gut the other team members.

Dosu held up a hand to tell his teammates silently to get ready. Kin and Zaku tensed their muscles, Zaku slightly cringed in pain due to his injured arms that the Uchiha had almost broken.

He could still move them, they just brought great pain when used. Dosu waited a second, going over any other details in his mind, before moving his arm down in a chopping motion, giving signal for the beginning of the ambush.

What they didn't expect was the second they jumped out of the trees and into a noticeable distance near the leader, the false aura of relaxation the group had given off before had immediately fallen to reveal a more believable battle ready awareness.

The next thing they noticed was the leader to give a sudden sweep with her hand, making her look as if she was motioning for something to be moved.

Imagine their surprise when out of the corner of their eyes, a rather big blot of dark substance came out of the until now empty corner of one of the nearest trees. Kin and Dosu got out of the sudden attack mostly okay, but Zaku had to use his arms to block the attack, resulting in serious pain.

He gasped as he used the adrenaline from the sudden attack to make in to where his teammates had landed, only being able to get that far before falling to one knee trying to catch his escaped breath.

As Zaku was recovering, Kin took out her needles, ready to use her Sound Genjutsu with Dosu readying his arms to catch Naruko off guards with his Melody Arm.

Rose and Bickslow were sitting in one of the nearby trees, tensed and ready to jump in if Naruko need help, which was unlikely, but anything could happen right?

Naruko had stopped on a tree branch across from Team Dosu, who all seemed to be regretting their decision on trying to take out these Ronin.

Naruko got down into a ready position, tensing her muscles, before blurring appearing right over a now recovered Zaku. He only was able to impulsively bring up one of his arms to guard Naruko's surprise Ax-Kick.

What he didn't expect was the very large force behind that seemingly weak leg and regretted ever trying to block it with his now searing arm. He wasn't even barely to put his arm down, before Naruko blurred once again, this time appearing right behind Zaku. She forcefully kicked him into the direction of his teammates, making Kin jump to dodge his flying form.

Dosu took this time to dash at Naruko readying his Melody Fist in an effort to land a hit on what they now know to be a highly trained individual.

Naruko didn't know what hit her when the Dosu swung his fist, seeming to miss, but it made her gasp out in pain, holding her ears. Kin, back from her quick jump from dodging Zaku, used this opportunity to throw some senbon at the girl.

Naruko was in too much pain to consciously dodge the attack, which made her teammates worried, but her instincts took control, using her magic to make a strong shield around her, blocking the deadly projectiles.

Naruko shook the ringing out of her ears, mentally telling herself to quickly take out the slouching one quickly, before releasing the shield.

If what Team Dosu had seen from the girl was slightly scary, what they saw now was terrifying. She stood up, the protective shield dispersing, and looked slightly angry at Dosu.

Naruko crouched down and held her open palm outwards pointing in the direction of her enemies and muttered, "**Shadow God's Bruising Iron Maiden**" just loud enough for the two Sound-Nin to hear.

Dosu was about to taunt her, when suddenly his feet felt thicker, he looked down and to his shock found his own shadow keeping him in place. He looked over to Kin for help, only to see her in a similar situation.

He looks down once more, struggling to get his feet out, when the the edges of his shadow suddenly twirls upward, quickly covering him. He didn't know what was supposed to happen, but he found that not being able to see and being constricted with their own shadow can be very intimidating.

He suddenly felt small bumps appear, that while not really hurting him just really annoying, that foreshadowed a much more painful experience to come. Outside the shadow cocoons, Naruko still had her open palm facing their direction. Bickslow and Rose winced at what was coming next, having seen this technique a few times in the time of being with Naruko.

Naruko quickly closed her palm saying, "**Bruising Iron Maiden, Close!**", and with that the two cocoons sprouted shadow dull spikes that were accompanied by screams of pain from the occupiers in the cocoons.

After a while Naruko muttered, "**Release**" making the shadowy entrapment to disappear, leaving to out cold Sound-Nins that still had their mouths slightly open from the pain, and multiple slowly revealing bruises.

Naruko jumped over to check to see if they were alive, and finding a positive, motioned to her teammates who were slightly pale from once again how effective their leader was when dealing with her enemies.

Naruko chuckled at the expressions before getting them to snap out their shock with a few teasing slaps to their heads, and heading out to where they could see the tower.

* * *

**A Day Later**

* * *

The Fairy Tail Ninjas had gotten to the tower a day before they were meant to be their, giving them a day of relaxation.

Rose had used it to take two showers, with Bickslow and Naruko only taking one and basically sleep in the very comfortable beds that were given to them.

Now, after all the arriving Genin had gotten in, the Third Examines were told to meet up at the arena. When they got their the Third Hokage was their to welcome to the successful Genin. He went on to explain the need for the Preliminary Round they were going to hold, but Naruko was only half paying attention.

She looked around the room to scope out the competition and had come back a negative in any good fights, excluding the one with her sister and maybe that Gaara guy.

She saw some rookies who all seemed to be from Konoha hanging out scattered around the arena. She shook her head at how they probably didn't know really how serious the world of ninja really is.

She was jarred from her thoughts when the Third Hokage had announced the beginning of the Preliminary Round. Naruko, along with everybody else, looked up at the flashing scoreboard, which was slowly coming to a stop, showing the names of the first two contestants.

_Shikamaru Nara v. Rose Nail_

Naruko and Bickslow smirked at the coming beat-down, while Rose grinned with a deadly edge to it, slightly scaring the people around her and her opponent.

_'This is going to be so fun to watch!'_ Naruko thought excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say in this end, but I will say that I hope you liked and please feel free to express your opinions about this story and any suggestions on where I should take this!**


	11. First Round, Rose's Shocking Display!

**Naruko, Elemental Nation's Traveling Mage**

* * *

**A/N: To some of the people who are wondering, I have no plans to use any one from the Fairy Tail series and will only use names, personalities, looks, and magic from the series, but I will probably won't use the actual character, except maybe for Mavis, but there is only a slight chance me putting her in there in the far future and it wouldn't be a very major thing, she won't be coming back to life.**

* * *

The audience watched with a variety of gazes, thoughts, and even feelings. They were about to watch the beginning of the Preliminary and it seemed somewhat ceremonial to the more symbolical in the admittedly small crowd.

Naruko watched on from her corner in the stone balcony overlooking the arena with Bickslow who looked on with a concerned gaze.

Naruko smiled softly at her brother in all, but blood. She cared about him and Rose behind her playful personality, and couldn't let his worried thoughts that she could feel go on any longer.

She put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, making his hidden gaze hesitate before fully gracing her with his attention.

She smiled softly and with a slight exasperated, but warm tone said "You shouldn't worry about Rose, she has this handled." Bickslow seemed to think about it, but eventually used Naruko's calming and warm words to cement his belief in Rose's ability.

Naruko looked down and swept her gaze across the crowd. Most of their looks were filled with disbelief at the young age of Rose and some even seemed to be in disgust at her look of 'non-seriousness' and 'ineptitude'. They seemed to forget Rose's slip of her false weak look when she was picked to battle.

Most of these slightly disgusted terms came from a blonde Kunoichi from Sand who couldn't believe the audacity of the doll-like girl who had extremely long hair and a face that displayed innocence.

This wasn't the case in another girl's thoughts who had platinum hair, who went by the name of Ino, solely because the girl seemed to attract Sasuke's attention.

However some slightly nervous looks came from Sakura and Akane who were unnerved by the girl on the principle that she was in the same group as Naruko, the same went with the weirdly dressed boy who hid his eyes with that visor.

Sasuke would never admit it, but he felt a slight power coming from those hidden eyes and was determined to find out the cause of his senses distress.

Naruko looked back down to the arena where Rose and Shikamaru had finally reached in the brief seconds of her looking at the appraising looks.

Rose seemed to like giving off the air of innocence before a fight and it always reminded Naruko of a spider, weaving an unseen trap and then pulling one over on the opponent or in most cases victim.

Shikamaru had his own thoughts of his opponent, most of them thinking of how this girl would most likely attack and what he should do to counter it.

He was slightly worried though, this was an unknown ninja with some sort of "Special Technique", and she was a companion of the mysterious shadow user. From what he had heard, her expertise in shadow control was better than even his father's in some areas.

He calmed himself and muttered some lazy remarks in hope to anger his opponent, making her decision-making skills less decisive, "I can't believe I have to fight a girl, troublesome." he remarked, almost instantly regretting trying to make this girl angry when he felt a death stare.

Naruko and Bickslow heard the mutter and they both started silently praying for the boy's life.

Shikamaru glanced at his opponents eyes and where he saw the slightly fake feeling innocence, he was no getting pummeled by a load of Killer Intent.

He glanced at the proctor who seemed to also feel the change in the girl, but from what he saw the rest of the crowds were unaffected by the stare and only the Jonin could feel the change.

Rose was furious under her mask of childishness, how dare he say something like that! She could feel the ends of her bangs twitch slightly due to her silent anger. She hated sexist pigs like Shikamaru and how they thought that men were better than women.

She drilled a death stare into the boy, making sure that most of the crowd wouldn't notice it, and smiled 'sweetly' making the boy cringe and then turned her line of sight towards the proctor, who got the message, and started to begin the before-battle check ups.

The crowd watched in amusement and anticipation of the battle to come, most people placing Shikamaru as the winner in their eyes. The proctor, after making they were both sure about the rules and that they were ready, yelled, "Begin!"

Naruko and Bickslow couldn't hold back their chuckles when the crowd grew amazed at the fact that Rose completely threw away her mask that lead to false security, and quickly unbound her hair. Shikamaru, not really knowing what to expect, jumped back a bit trying to figure out what Rose was doing. Imagine the crowds, and his, surprise when they saw the, now unbound, silver and obviously well taken care for hair start twitching.

It wasn't noticed in the beginning, only catching the Jonin on the balcony's attention, but became much more noticeable, catching and shocking the rest.

Shikamaru, not knowing how to react to the strange phenomenon, quickly sent out his shadow trying to catch the girl by surprise. Rose looked at the shadow in amusement, it was moving so slow in comparison to the ones that she had to reflexively dodge out of instinct alone when she sparred with Naruko.

Rose, to everyone's amazement, used her magic to grow her hair rapidly and making it fly out grabbing hold of some of the rails that decided the balcony from the arena. She pulled with her hair, making her fly back from the tension, far enough way from the shadow that she didn't really have to worry about it.

The crowd, excluding Naruko and Bickslow, were shocked at the use of such a technique, the assumptions that it would be an easy win for Shikamaru was dashed and was replaced by an arena filled with thoughts of Rose winning.

Team Seven looked on in surprise, but also slight horror, excluding Sasuke who just looked interested, at the sight of another unknown and possible powerhouse like Naruko. Rose could see the shocked look of her opponent, but she also noticed the calculating look in his eye and realized that if she didn't take this seriously she was going to lose due to her arrogance.

Before Shikamaru could react to this weird technique Rose changed her scare tactics to outright domination tactics, she didn't want to be the only one on her team to lose in the Preliminary.

It looked like a flower bloomed when Rose activated her magic completely, her hair flowing like a river with a delightful shine that came with only the utmost care.

Rose sent Shikamaru a slightly sadistic smirk before making a motion with her hand, yelling "**Pepper Shackles!**", and almost immediately the hair that had been flowing like a floating river suddenly leaped into action, dashing towards Shikamaru who had only enough time to dodge one of the quick hair strands before finding himself in an excruciating painful situation with Rose's bulky hair strands wrapped around his arms and legs.

He could feel the hair burning him, making him for some reason focus on the exposed reason it was called 'pepper'. This epiphany was quickly drowned by the pain that was refuting from the hair tendrils, making him consider surrendering just so it would stop.

Rose looked up at her masterpiece and smiled at how well the move had worked. She was still considerably new at the whole fighting thing, and was really going off on a limb and using the element of surprise.

After a few seconds of burning the boy she unraveled the hair strands around his limbs except for one of his arms, and used this tendril to throw the boy across the room. Shikamaru didn't know exactly what happened, but he felt like he was flying.

Opening his eyes he saw the ground rapidly approaching and tried to flip and stick a less painful landing, however the pain in his limbs kept him from focusing enough to flip in the complicated manner that would have saved his body damage.

As Shikamaru was hitting the ground, Rose was preparing her next technique, gathering the energy for what would hopefully be the last attack. While she was preparing, Shikamaru finally was able to get himself up and start using his inherited calculating mind for the match.

Shikamaru mentally wrote down all that he knew about his opponent, has an unknown and powerful technique, seems to hate boys for some reason or another, and probably isn't trained much in close combat.

With these thoughts in mind, and seeing the intense concentration on her face, Shikamaru started running towards her, hoping that he would be able to make her lose the concentration on what ever she had planned.

The people on the Balcony were shocked, this battle had shown them an interesting new technique and from the Jonins' perception, a battle of purposeful enlargement of the time it would have taken for the girl to deal with Shikamaru.

Sakura and Akane were even more nervous now at what they saw as another future powerhouse like Naruko, and Sakura was slightly tearing up at the thought of more scary people, they hadn't even seen the power of the masked guy.

Rose was in a deep state of concentration, but she could still feel Shikamaru and the threat he was with her fresh instincts and quickly sent out iron hard tendrils to do the job for her, keeping Shikamaru busy while she charged up.

Shikamaru was about to get to Rose when the hair that he had previously been down on the ground and unused, shot up and quickly made Shikamaru their target of hurt.

Shikamaru didn't even get a chance to think about dodging the tendrils when one of them slapped him away, making him end up hitting the wall on the other side.

Shikamaru's team didn't even know how to try to encourage their comrade, still in shock by the performance of the younger participant. Shikamaru was conscious on almost pure will power alone, the ache in his bones not doing anything to quiet his inner curses.

He looked at his concentrating enemy and came to the conclusion that this match was not worth whatever pain this sadistic troublesome woman was going to bring him.

Shikamaru thought about it over a few times before starting to raise his hand. However at that time Rose, who had grown slightly excited at the use of this move on someone other than Naruko, had finished gathering her magic and molding it the right way. She shot Shikamaru a look of sadistic victory, freezing him in place at the amount of pain she promised for him in that one glare.

Rose's tendrils of hair suddenly sped up faster than the crowd had ever seen them move. Before Shikamaru could utter the words of surrender the hair had already wrapped around him, keeping him from moving and rapping around his mouth to stop him from completing the rite of surrendering.

Akane and some of the others in the watching crowd glanced over at the teammates of this girl or monster, differing terms from differing point-of-views. They saw that Bickslow was happily grinning, seeming to be excited to see his teammate beating the crap out of the lazy boy.

However, Naruko's reaction to the whole scene was what shocked Team Seven the most. She was simply smiling, a smile that by no means should have given off the aura of warmth, affection, and approval in the levels that this smile accomplished.

Naruko couldn't help, but smile down at Rose currently fighting, and preparing to complete the fight. She had come so far from that small innocent girl that she and Bickslow had rescued at Wave, in a somewhat regrettable way, Naruko briefly thought grimly.

Rose was smiling in elation that she was about to try this on someone. She had captured the target now only had to gather the energy again. To the crowd, it was like she had started concentrating again, but she quickly opened her eyes again, much faster than before, and shouted out "**Static Torture!**".

The sound of pain coming from the now epically sparking bound Shikamaru was so filled with agony that even the Jonin flinched slightly. The Rookie Nine, Eight at the moment, looked at the scene in terror and horror at what was being done to their friend.

Some of the other Genin were effected, but some of them seemed to approve of the lack of restraint in the attack, especially the blonde girl from the Sand who had earlier believed the little girl was in over her head.

That thought had completely changed when she saw the look in the girls eye, a look that seemed to be only a few bars lower than her own brother's. The light show coming from the pour boy quickly ended, the hair unraveling to let the boy fall gracelessly onto the ground.

Almost immediately the boy's Jonin instructor was beside him, along with a squad of ready Med-Nin. The small group of Ninja carried the boy away quickly, hoping that they would be able to help him.

The Proctor looked on in nervousness, clearing his throat to get the attentions of the crowd in the balcony, and proclaimed, "The winner of the first round of the Preliminaries is Rose Nail! Please Rose Nail return to your place on the balcony," after Rose had gotten back to her spot, the Proctor began again, "Please avert your attention at the screen for the next match!"

After this proclamation, the board began to a start flashing again and whirling noise was heard. The flashing began to slow down, and revealed the next match up for the second exam.

_Bickslow Heartfilia v. Kiba Inuzuka_

Bickslow glowed in excitement, getting pumped up at the opportunity right now, while a dog-like boy was feeling a stone of dread drop into his stomach which he covered up with a boisterous yell of "Alright! Let's do this!"

He followed this proclamation with a sturdy leap from the balcony to the arena.

Bickslow, after getting a quick encouraging shoulder pat from Naruko and emboldening smile from Rose, quickly jumped over the rail.

Once he landed it wasn't long before he and the Kiba were facing each other, both had steely eyes filled with determination, but Kiba could also be seen with a hint of nervousness as well.

The Proctor looked to both boys, getting replies of ready, before throwing his hand up in the air before bringing it down saying, "Let the second Preliminary Round begin!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter an please give any suggestions on any characters you would like to see in Naruko's group and any type of magic you may want them to have. Next chapter will have two fights instead of one like this one, hopefully. Also, please recommend anyone you would like to see battle Naruko in the Preliminary. Thank you for gracing my story with your eyes and please continue reading!**


End file.
